


Burnin' Up

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: "Are you out of your damn mind?"Barry doesn't approve of your reckless behavior with your new powers.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> A part of this was inspired by a scene in the Fantastic Four.

Barry and Iris had been proven time and again that they were good team leaders. When a new recruit was brought to Team Flash, there were training wheels and you were crazy to think you would be an exception.

The limits of your power were unknown and you were itching to push yourself. Literal firepower had not been seen since Caitlin’s husband Ronnie Raymond. The fireproof tech had been lock away and Cisco was still digging it all up.

How hot could you get? Temperature wise…because let’s be real…Barry’s speed was ironic because he used to be late all the time…and you? You never would’ve described your self as hot…or attractive or any other word for it. If anything, you were a hot mess. When you’d gotten your powers, you’d been exposed to a propane tank explosion. You were just grateful to survive. But burning through your clothes…that wasn’t fun.

Luckily, Barry’s speed required Cisco to work on friction and heat resistant material. You just wish it wasn’t so tight and revealing. It was a second skin. Black and sleek like snake skin with red stitching and accents. A blank red emblem was on your chest until Cisco had finished designing it.

“It’s meant to be tight,” Cisco says that day while you’re blushing. Barry averts his eyes; Ralph tries and fails not to stare. Caitlin is smiling and looking at your face instead, reassuring. “You can wear it under your clothes so that you don’t singe your favorite shirt.”

“I don’t know if I can take that risk just yet. Guess I’ll just stick to sweats and old t-shirts,” you say, shirking on one of the spare STARS Labs shirts that Caitlin offered earlier.

“Girl, it looks good,” Cisco grins, admiring his work. “Black and red looks good on you. Tomorrow we can test your limits in a hot box. Any ideas on a name?” You open your mouth. Cisco laughs. “Just kidding, I’m working on that too.”

—

You step into a metal box with walls at least 6 inches thick with small holes for venting.

“Good thing I’m not claustrophobic,” you snark.

“Take your time. Don’t push yourself,” Barry says over a speaker system. You’re alone in this lab. You feel like a bug under a microscope…or maybe an ant under a magnifying glass, seconds away from bursting into flames. Yeah that sounds about right.

The fire licks at your finger tips. Your heart is starting to beat rapidly. It’s like Caitlin had noted before. The fire inside reacts to your emotions and physiology. You take some deep breaths. You and Iris had been practicing meditation together and it had served you well. But this time, the fire pulses with each breath like pumping oxygen into a fire.

Every 3 seconds, the fire grows, crawling up your arms. It sparks from your fingers and from your chest until there is a thin layer of flames engulfing you.

You hear the final click as the metal box closes, securing you within.

“Slow and steady,” Barry coaches you.

“Her vitals are steady,” Caitlin says in the background.

As the fire around you builds, your hair goes loose and flowing. You open your eyes. It was always scary to expose your eyes but you’d discovered quickly it was safe for you to do so. You turn your head and your hair is moving and floating in waves as if you’re underwater. You raise your hands to you face, observing the fire as the flames shift color and temperature.

“I can go hotter,” you say, extending your fingers for a burst of energy. You could sense that the fire was hot but it didn’t hurt you. It felt warm and safe, like you’d created a safe space around you where no one could get to you.

The entire box, essentially the size and shape of an elevator car, is filled with your fire. The flames extend past it, flowing through the ventilation. The air is thick and distorted by the heat. The metal looks like it’s sweating. Was it melting?

The edges of your uniform start to fray.

“Cisco, I thought you said this suit could withstand the fire?” you speak up over the roar of your fire. The camera that used to be in the box is gone. Destroyed.

“It was supposed to. Y/N, you’re burning up.”

“I know!” you cheer yourself on.

“No! It’s too hot!” Barry shouts.

“I can do more!” Reaching deep within yourself you fill the fire burst from your limbs. You’re not wearing shoes and you start to feel the soles of your feet lift off the floor. There’s a force from your hand propelling you upward but only slightly. Is something happening? Do you know what it is?

Before you can figure it out, you’re sprayed with automated fire extinguishers. But it can’t even reach your skin, the fire is protecting you.

“You need to stop,” you hear Caitlin say over the speakers. You hold your breath. Hold everything in. The fire on your skin stops but the box is still aflame, red hot and melting.

Suddenly, you feel like you’re in vortex and the air around you is thinning. Your hair is caught up in the wind as you realize that Barry is running around you, putting out the flames and effectively suffocating you!

You collapse into a bed of foam. The room goes dark as you lose consciousness but you hear Iris shout Barry’s name, stopping him in his tracks.

–

You’re in the clinic, attended to by Caitlin. Your baseline temperature is well over 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

“You were practically hotter than a bomb. The next hottest thing was going to be the sun. There could’ve been dangerous consequences,” she explains to you. Your tears evaporate on your cheeks.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’re okay and so are you. Your suit though…didn’t fair as well.”

“Oh, no,” you say, fighting back a chuckle, looking at the pile of ash and fabric in the corner.

“Cisco has a name for you now though. Supernova.” A smile tugs at the corner of your mouth. You like it.

“Caitlin, I think I can…” You try to sit up but Caitlin gently pushes you down. Her hands are cold and there’s steam when she touches your skin.

“You need to rest.”

“But Caiti–”

“She said you needed to rest,” Barry says, stepping into the room as reinforcement. “Are you okay?” His arms are crossed over his chest and you wish you could sink into the mattress and hide from his disapproval.

“You nearly killed me,” you say scornfully, turning your head away from him.

–

The next time you see Barry, you’re standing on the roof of STAR Labs.

It’s been a week and the fire within you is building like a volcano.

“I can do this.”

“Y/N? Are you out of your damn mind?! What are you doing up here?”

You’re in your new suit. It’s not even finished, providing coverage for the modest body parts at least. It’s kind of sexy. And with what you’re about to do, you need that confidence.

“Barry…I think I can fly.”

“What? No, you can’t!”

“I can. You’ll see. Sometimes you need to jump before you can run.” Blue flames dance at your fingertips, dripping down your legs.

“Stop! You can’t. Don’t do this!”

“Trust me.”

You jump.

“Nooo!!” Barry screams as you plummet off the roof. Your flames are small and imperceptible at first as the wind streams past you. You can hear the crackle of Barry’s lightning as he starts running down the side of the building.

“Come on!” You urge yourself, tensing your muscles and urging the fire to burst out of you.

It finally does, just before it’s too late.

It propels you up and forward, away from the building. You leave behind a trail of flames but you’re able to fly a few laps around STAR Labs until you land on the south lawn, burning the grass beneath you. You don’t land gracefully either. Your knees buckle and you fall over. You could create a fire angel in the grass if you wanted but you’ll be too busy dealing with Barry.

“Y/N! What the hell!?” He kneels beside you and reaches out to touch you but his fingers sizzle on your skin. “Ouch. Dammit, Y/N, you’re out of your mind.”

“No. Not at all. But I can fly. And you’re just jealous,” you giggle, riding the thrill and adrenaline. Barry groans and gets to his feet, frowning.

“No. Not at all,” he copies you. “But at least I’m wearing clothes.” You look down and realize that your suit has burned away once more. You squeal, covering your body.

“Don’t look!”

“If you won’t listen to me, then I don’t have to listen to you. I can take in the sights if I want.”

Still the gentleman, he offers his hoodie.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You’re the one who’s going to explain why Cisco has to make you another suit.”

“Crap,” you grumble. Hopefully, the fact that you can fly will smooth that over though…


End file.
